


the world ends like this

by moondaisies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Emotional Constipation, End of the World, Feelings Realization, M/M, but also not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisies/pseuds/moondaisies
Summary: when the news first announced it, changbin couldn't find it in himself to believe that an asteroid was actually coming to kill them all. they kept the report short, only mentioning relevant details like the asteroid’s name and size. they had an estimate of a whole week left, as what NASA said during a live broadcast, and changbin turned off the television.they say the asteroid is god’s way of taking revenge on mortals.





	the world ends like this

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! new short fic... im so sorry this doesnt make sense and for the grammar and punctuation mistakes
> 
> also here are some songs for the fic... please listen for Extra Effect
> 
> apocalypse - cigarettes after sex  
> i melt with you - modern english  
> here with me - the killers

_Even when I’m dead, I’ll swim through the Earth,_

_like a mermaid of the soil, just to be next to your bones._

_\- Jeffrey McDaniel_

  
  
**I. Asteroid**

 

When the news first announced it, Changbin couldn't find it in himself to believe that an asteroid was actually coming to kill them all. They kept the report short, only mentioning relevant details like the asteroid’s name and size. They had an estimate of a whole week left, as what NASA said during a live broadcast, and Changbin turned off the television.

They say the asteroid is God’s way of taking revenge on mortals.

Other people didn’t take it well, but they all have to accept it at some point. Everyone dies anyway. Death is just coming earlier than expected for some.

The entire situation makes him reflect on the past. This is exactly what the dinosaurs felt, except they weren’t informed beforehand and they didn’t have feelings. Changbin wishes he didn’t have feelings either, but life just doesn’t work that way. He has never felt this miserable however, he can’t do anything but accept these feelings and move on. What does a simple human being have against a massive rock capable of destroying everything?

(The answer: nothing)

 

**II. Felix**

 

“Are you ever gonna tell him?” Jisung whispers to Changbin in class one day, wide eyes blinking innocently like they always do.

They are currently in calculus class, but their teacher isn’t even teaching. The door is wide open for anyone who wants to leave and she’s just sitting on her chair, telling her entire life story to anyone who is willing to listen.

Despite the vague question, Changbin already knows what his mousy looking friend means. “I don’t think so,” he admits, fiddling with his pen. “I think I’ll take this secret to the grave.”

Jisung frowns. “But he already likes you,” he says seriously with his brows scrunched. “Felix already confessed to you last week—”

“It’s the asteroid talking.” is Changbin’s reply. Maybe if Changbin convinces himself hard enough that Felix doesn’t _actually_ like him and that he’s just saying all sorts of things because everyone is going mad lately, then he’ll have one less thing to care about and dying won’t hurt as much.

“He said it before the news came out,” Jisung sighs tiredly, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palm. “I know you have this thing where you pretend to be unbothered by everything, but can you stop? I know it’s your way of protecting yourself or something, but _please_ just tell him. We’re all dying anyway. You literally have nothing to lose.”

Changbin just rolls his eyes. He hates it whenever Jisung is right.

 

**III. Dinosaur**

 

They are sitting in the middle of the school's soccer field, legs tucked, eyes staring at the sky with anticipation. The intercom makes a loud buzzing noise as the principal advises everyone to stay inside.  

The wind whistles wildly and when Changbin takes a deep breath, he can smell the faint fragrance of his fabric softener. He lays his back against the dewy grass. The boy he’s with takes a look at him, chuckles, and lays back as well, securing both of his arms underneath his head.

It’s getting warmer now, and Changbin doesn't know if it’s because of the approaching asteroid or because he’s never laid this close next to anyone before. Just when Changbin opens his mouth to comment on the weather, Felix turns his head to the right, facing Changbin with a smile.

“Hello,” Felix greets cheerfully in heavily accented Korean. Too cheerful for someone who is about to die. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Changbin vaguely recalls teaching him that statement from one of their very first tutoring sessions together. Something about greetings and manners. “Hey, your Korean is improving,” Changbin acknowledges.

“ _Oh_. Thanks.”

They fall into silence, neither of them mention the slowly darkening sky, simply watching as the clouds disappear into nothing. The sun is gone. The scene reminds Changbin of a dirty paintbrush being dipped into a glass of clean water.

“Hey, Felix,” Changbin says after a while of stillness. He says his name like it’s the only thing he knows. “I…” The rest of the words die in his throat.

In any other scenario, Changbin knows he would be too much of a coward to admit his feelings out loud, but at this point, he knows he has nothing to lose anymore. There's no pride to lose, no consequences to face, no _time_ to stop now. He has to be brave.

“Yeah?”

“I like you too.”

Felix snorts. _Well_ , that wasn’t the reaction Changbin was expecting. “You’re only saying that because you feel sorry for me,” he says this like it’s a fact of life. “Because we’re gonna die soon.”

 _No, it’s not like that_ , Changbin thinks. He pretends not to hear the last statement. “You’re really an idiot,” he tells Felix instead. “I’ve always liked you. I was just… surprised when you confessed to me last week. I was confused.”

An offended scoff exits Felix’s mouth. “Well, what if I told you that I didn’t like you anymore,” he huffs like a child.

Changbin hums in thought. His hand finds its way on top of Felix’s, squeezing it gently like he was meant to hold it. “Then I guess I’ll be really sad.”

“Good. It’s what you deserve.” Felix squeezes back.

“But we both know that’s not true,” Changbin points out, voice soft. _Is it?_

“Shut up,” Felix mumbles angrily, but the creeping smile on his face says otherwise.

The air is starting to become dry and suffocating. Changbin hears the dogs going berserk in the distance. Birds are flying in different directions. Even the butterflies are trying to find someplace to hide.

“Not the best day to go cloud watching, huh?” Changbin quips. His eyes are starting to shut. Who knew the end of the world could feel so calming.

Felix simply laughs in agreement and the sound rings beautifully in his ears. “Not the best day to go bird watching either.”

“It’s also not the best—”

There is a loud bang that interrupts him, followed by multiple more. It sounds like it came from inside the school. It’s a haunting noise, and Changbin tries hard not to think about the gruesome images that flood his mind. He tightens his grip on Felix’s hand. Although Changbin is not afraid to die from an asteroid, he is still afraid of other things.

Felix takes a sharp breath next to him, probably sensing the fear emanating from Changbin. For someone so young, he’s incredibly brave. Or at least, braver than Changbin will ever be. “Go on a date with me,” he blurts out of nowhere.

Changbin knows this is Felix’s way of distracting him, but he plays along anyway. “Sure. When?”

“Tomorrow,” Felix says, shifting to his side. Changbin follows him. “I’ll pick you up at eight in the morning. We can have brunch, then a movie, then we can go anywhere you want.”

Changbin feels giddy for once, despite their current situation. He pushes the fact that there won’t be a tomorrow at the very back of his mind. No need for that reminder. _The world is ending today,_ Changbin thinks. God should let him have at least _this_ . “We can go cloud _and_ bird watching after.”

“And then dinner.” Felix adds.

“And then dinner.” Changbin repeats.

His chest is starting to ache with every inhale. The air is getting stuffier. Changbin estimates that they probably have less than three minutes left. There is definitely nothing else to do with the remaining time they have left except to wait for death to come. He gives his surroundings one last look. He picked a good spot to die.

“Dying next to you doesn’t sound so bad,” Felix starts, pushing himself up on one arm. “I think this is the best way to die.”

“Just like a dinosaur?” Changbin asks.

Felix simply nods in affirmation. Silence falls over them once more, and Changbin takes one last look at Felix too. Warm brown hair, dark eyes, and freckles splattered all over his cheeks. He’s smiling. Even though it’s a sad smile, at least he’s smiling.

Changbin told himself earlier that he’d die without any major regrets, but seeing Felix now makes him wish he allowed himself to love Felix completely at a better time. They could have had this a week ago, and maybe even earlier if Changbin processed his feelings properly.

He wills himself not to wish they had more time though, and simply focuses his attention on what he has now. Felix is laying next to him. Felix is holding his hand tightly. Felix has stars in his eyes.

 _This is enough,_ he thinks. _This is more than enough._

When Changbin’s pretty sure that they only have a few seconds left, he leans in. Like a kiss for the New Year, but this one is for the end of times. Instead of fireworks, the whole world explodes, and Changbin whispers Felix’s name with his very last breath.

 

**Author's Note:**

> some fun facts abt this fic!!!:  
> \- was originally a wanna one fic but i abandoned it after writing less than a hundred words  
> \- had a creative writing class earlier this year so i brought the fic back and finished it to submit for a graded portfolio but obvs used different names for the characters  
> \- changed the names again and added extra details since the one i submitted had a word count limit
> 
> thats it!!! hope this was okay 2 read i know its short but pls love her anyway :((( feedback is appreciated!!! talk to me on twitter @kimsyg <3


End file.
